Two Lost Souls
by ChelleLew
Summary: Seth Rollins feels like the world is against him. Everything was going so well and now he is out with an injury. Without the publicity and tv time, his girlfriend left him. Tasha feels overwhelmed and invisible. Anything that can go wrong in her life seems to. After a chance meeting in a diner,can Seth and Tasha bond over their depression and run of bad luck?Will true love win?


**_Finally, ChelleLew posts something after a two month absence!  
Yes. It's a one shot. I will get back to GMG in the near future. Promise.  
Thank you to those who have checked in on me and inquired as to my well-being. Things are finally on the up-swing... I think. _**

**_Depression was kicking my ass for a while. It seemed like everything was stacked against me and my family - car accident, security threat at work, health issues, threat of physical violence against someone we care about, identity theft, a second case of fraud..._**

 ** _Rather than whine and complain, I have learned to apply that adage about "making me stronger." The last four months have been mentally taxing and challenging. I have learned so much about my grandmother that I never knew. I miss her. I respect her strength and the choices she made. Knowing that the family is looking to me to be the strong one has been in turns difficult and rewarding. Now that I have had time to "take time for me", I can get back to being me._**

 ** _Let's hope that this is a return to regular (or semi-regular) posts._**

* * *

"How many things can possibly go wrong at once?" Seth Rollins grumbled as he hobbled into the diner, bumping his recently surgically-repaired leg on a chair that wasn't pushed in. "Seriously? Seriously! Is it that hard to push in a chair?!" He gripped his crutches and bit his lips, waiting for the wave of pain to ebb. "Things were going so well and now I can't even walk into a crappy diner and get a lousy cup of coffee without f…" He clamped his lower lip between his teeth to stem his rant as he slammed the offending chair against the table and tried to maneuver his way towards the counter again.

* * *

Tasha saw a dark-haired man limping towards the door of the diner. Realizing that he was injured, she rose from her table and headed towards the door with the intention of helping the stranger. As she reached for the door, the handle jerked out of her hands and the man plowed past her as if he didn't even see her. Tears welled in her eyes again. She turned and headed back to her table. "I realize that I am not the most attractive person but damn. I didn't realize that I was literally invisible." She ducked her head and stared at the table top. "Why not? It's just one more thing that proves my life is miserable and worthless."

* * *

Seth wove through the maze of chairs and tables until he reached the counter. "I just want a coffee with cream as strong as you can make it. One open-faced egg sandwich – whites only. Grilled chicken breast on the side, light on the salt and pepper. And could someone bring it to my table? I'm kinda short on hands today." He pulled out his wallet and handed a $20 to the cashier. "Thanks." Without waiting for an answer or his change he turned to survey the restaurant. The only other patron was a dark-haired woman who was curled over her table in the middle of the dining area. He began to head towards to opposite side of the room but something began to nag on his conscience. "Why do I feel like I am missing something?" Shrugging his shoulders he took a table a few spots away from the woman.

* * *

"They say that God only gives you what you can handle. Well, I am at the end of my rope. Too much death, too much legal crap to sift through, too much family drama, too much illness, too much…just too much." Tasha rubbed her eyes with a napkin. She set the napkin on the table and picked up one of the papers that lay in front of her again. "And now this. Like I needed more…"

"You look like I feel." A masculine voice surprised her.

"Excuse me?" She lowered the paper to see who was talking to her. To her surprise, the injured man that had run her over in his efforts to get into the diner was the person who was now speaking to her. "Are you talking to me?"

"You look overwhelmed and upset, just like I feel." Tasha wanted to be offended. No one she knew would speak to an absolute stranger like that. But when she looked at the man, really looked at him, she could tell that it had been a long time since he had gotten a good night's sleep. He had an old dye job in his hair that had grown out and was now hanging down around his chin. She could tell because the hair had fallen out of the bun he had on the back of his head. He wore black-rimmed glasses that sat askew on his nose. His beard was scraggly and untrimmed. As Tasha looked at him, she could tell that this was a man who was physically fit and wore high-dollar work-out clothing that off-set his crutches and knee brace.

"Just trying to sort out some…stuff." She picked up the paper and began to reread it. It still didn't make sense to her the fourth time she was reading it.

* * *

As the woman sat staring at the paper, Seth smirked. Very few women blew him off. He contemplated whether it felt refreshing or insulting. Considering his girlfriend had runoff with some doofus from NXT after he'd gotten injured and been taken off television, he was coming to the realization that his judgement in women wasn't that great. One failed engagement and one failed relationship later and here he sat, alone, trying to take care of himself while he was injured. He wanted to know that someone somewhere gave a damn. He looked at the woman's hand shake as she read the paper. She seemed to be as alone as he was. He bet that she wished someone was there to help her with whatever was bothering her, just like he wished when he woke up from surgery someone had been there to say, "Hey! I am so glad you made it through!" Even now, when he finished a crappy day of therapy, it would be great to have someone to sit with. Maybe… He wondered if…

* * *

Tasha heard a chair move. Her hands were trembling. The stranger moved to sit at the table beside hers. She knew because she could smell him. He smelled like… She tried not to close her eyes and breathe deeply. He smelled so good! Spicy… manly… sexy. Tempting.

"Your hand is trembling. Are you okay?" His voice was so close. It was deep. She could smell his coffee-laced breath.

Now she did close her eyes and draw a shallow breath before replying. "Everything will be okay. I am just figuring out how to navigate this labyrinth." She felt him lean forward rather than watch him. "It's all spelled out in these papers and forms, so all I have to do is follow the directions."

"Ohhh, fraud and identity theft. That's not fun to deal with." Tasha felt his hand on the back of her chair. "Is this your first time?" She nodded. "No wonder you're finding it overwhelming. Would you like me to help walk you through filling out the forms?"

Tasha looked at him with huge eyes. "Why would you do that?" She blinked and swallowed hard. "I mean, thank you. I would really appreciate some help but I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."

Seth smiled at her. "Actually I have nothing better to do with my time. If you would be so kind as to spend a few hours with me, I would be very grateful." Tasha ducked her head and blushed. He caught her chin lightly and whispered, "I mean it. I would love to spend some time with you. Let's talk about these forms." He scooted closer and began sorting through the papers. "This is just a letter. Put it in a pile to keep at your place. Let's work on this form first. How did you find out about the fraud?" Seth began walking her through, eating his food while she wrote information on the forms. The time seemed to fly by for Tasha as Seth explained exactly what she needed to do on each piece of paper. For Seth, he felt his depression and aggravation returning when Tasha picked up the last piece of paper. True, he did know her name and vital information since he had seen her write it more times than he could count in the last hour or two, but seeing her completing the last form meant that their time together was drawing to a close and he was going to have to return to the stale hotel room alone. Again.

As the dark thoughts began to creep in, Seth's phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, Seth snorted and rolled his eyes before answering the phone. Tasha wondered why he would answer if the caller created that kind of response. "Hey, H. Long time no speak. How's it hangin'?" Tasha bit back a smile as she ducked her head to work on her form. She thought she understood the man beside her. Obviously the caller, this mysterious person called "H", hadn't checked in on him in a while. Was this helpful man as alone in the world as she felt? Was he left to deal with his injury by himself? If that was the case, they were probably more alike than they appeared. Maybe he felt invisible, too.

* * *

Seth couldn't believe it. Of all nights, after so much time left on his own, Triple H chose **_this night_** at **_this time_** to call. Talk about timing! "Hey, Seth. Just called to check in with you. How ya doin' man?"

"Great. Great. Therapy is great. Lovin' every second of it. It's wonderful. So many people checkin' in on me, makin' sure I'm doin' alright, it's been so freakin' awesome!" Seth leaned back in his chair and gripped the back of the one beside him. "I get such a kick watchin' everything go on without me, knowin' that my spot, my opportunity got ripped away…" His grip on the chair-back tightened to the point it began to creak. He saw Tasha glance at him subtly and realized that he didn't want to scare her. He clamped his lips shut and drew a long breath in through his nose as Triple H spoke in his ear.

"Yeah, sorry about the lack of communication. Things have been a little hectic on this end. It's not that we don't care bud, you know that. Business is business though. Your opportunity isn't gone, though. When you are healthy and return…" he continued the normal platitudes that Seth had heard issued to others out with injuries.

Feeling no remorse for interrupting his boss, Seth cut in. "Listen, H. I'm kinda busy. I'll check in with you some other time." Without waiting to hear a response, he disconnected the call. Taking another deep breath he apologized to Tasha. "Sorry about that. Work finally decided to check in on me. Fine timing, huh?"

"At least he called." Her voice sounded small. Seth wanted to wrap her up and hold her. What made her sound so sad?

"It depends on his motivation. It would be nice if someone checked in that actually cared. Know what I mean?" He leaned forward to get a glimpse of her profile. The tear that he saw in the corner of her eye tore at his heart. "I suspect you do." He trailed his finger along her hairline just above her ear. "There's something about you…"

"When you came in here…" she stopped herself from admitting that Seth had hurt her, too. Tasha began to busily gather her papers and the envelopes that the two had stuffed with completed forms. "I really appreciate the time you spent with me tonight. You were a great help." As she placed everything in her extra-large handbag she prayed her hands would stop their trembling.

Seth watched Tasha's rapid movements. Slowly he extended his hand and rested it on top of hers. "Slow down, Tasha." If he hadn't been so close, he would have missed the hitch in her breathing. "There's no need to run away. Talk to me. Have I done something to hurt you? To scare you away?" She sat frozen. "Talk to me, Tash," he whispered.

Tasha swallowed hard as she leaned into his touch. Closing her eyes she murmured, "I don't even know your name. You are just a kind stranger who sat with me and helped me through this latest quagmire that appeared in my life. What am I supposed to…"

"Seth."

"What?"

He chuckled as he tilted her head so her forehead rested against his cheek. "My name is Seth. I didn't realize that you…" He realized that he was about to sound like a conceited jerk. Rethinking what he was about to say, he continued, "Ah, I didn't realize that after spending all this time together I hadn't introduced myself. I guess I just picked up your name from the forms, Tash."

"Tash, I like that. I haven't had a nickname in, well, I can't remember the last time I had a nickname. I like it." Seth moved his hand to cradle the back of her head. "You seem so sweet. It's hard to believe that you are the same asshole that plowed through the door completely oblivious to me."

Seth pulled away to look down at her. "I ran into you? Here? Tonight? Damn. I thought I walked into a… Maybe I should shut up now. I am so sorry." He squeezed her hand with his.

Tasha gave him a tiny smile. "It's okay. We both seem to be having miserable nights. Or weeks. Maybe it's months."

He squeezed her hand again as his other dropped to her shoulder. "There's no excuse for running into someone. Especially not someone as beautiful as you are." Tasha snorted. Seth raised their folded hands and tapped her on the nose. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I find you quite beautiful. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to take you to dinner tomorrow night. Like out to a nice restaurant and leave all our cares behind." She raised one eyebrow in sceptic response. "Great imitation of The Rock, but I am serious. I want to have dinner with you. I'd like to get to know you, away from the fraud forms." With a single nod, Tasha agreed and Seth was quick to set up the reservations. "As much as I'd like to sweep in and swoop you off your feet…"

"I'll be driving." Tasha laughed. "That's what happens when I agree to a date with Gimpy."

Seth winked at her and laughed. "You said it!" He stood up and pushed in his chair thinking that she had used the word 'date'. He refrained from doing a physical happy dance but mentally he was doing all kinds of retro-disco-cardio-raising boogies. Grasping his crutches firmly, he wiggled his way to the door and held it open for Tasha. "Thank you for a wonderful night. I am actually looking forward to tomorrow," he admitted.

There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked up at him. "So am I," she whispered. "For the first time in a long time, so am I." Her elbow grazed his stomach as she walked past. He knew it had to be intentional because the doorway was so wide. Women came on to him all the time but this one, Tasha, she was different. She was unique. She was a few feet down the sidewalk. Seth didn't want her to get away. What could he say to continue the night? "Which hotel is yours?" He stared at her blankly. "Do you need a ride to your hotel? You sat there with me for so long, I would feel awful letting you walk back to your hotel."

It really wasn't that far. Without the crutches, he would have made the walk in three minutes or less. But he was on crutches and it was dark. She did offer. He wasn't taking advantage of the situation. He wasn't a lecherous perve. At least not completely. "Just up the street. If you don't mind, that would be great." Seth followed Tasha around the corner to the diner's tiny parking lot and got into her small crossover. "Nice car. Not too big, not too small. Do you travel much?"

"Not as much as I would like. I'd love to see the west coast. The ocean there must be beautiful." Her voice held a note of wistful wonder.

"The Pacific Ocean and the Atlantic Ocean are almost the same color. Neither are the clear waters of the Caribbean, where you can snorkel and explore the coral reef." Seth said quietly. "The Grand Canyon is awe-inspiring. Everyone should see that at least once."

As she pulled in front of the hotel, Tasha said, "I still want to see the Pacific Ocean. I want to see Mt. St. Helen's and Mt. Rainer. Now I will add the Grand Canyon and the Caribbean to my list."

Seth reached over to squeeze her hand. "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. I want to hear all about the places you want to visit. And maybe I'll tell you about the places I want to see as well." Then he lifted her hand to place a kiss to the back before getting out of the car. Tasha watched him walk inside before driving away.

* * *

Thumping down the hotel hallway, Seth grumbled to himself. "What were you thinking? _Maybe I'll tell you about the places I want to see?"_ His voice sounded nasally and shrill to his own ears. He smacked his head against his door before attempting to unlock it. "And then, you stupid doofus, you _KISSED HER HAND!_ What the hell were you **_thinking?!_** Now you know she won't show up tomorrow!" He wacked his head on the door again before stumbling inside. "She thinks you are some kind of pervert who wants into her pants. Why the hell would she want to 'go to dinner'? Yeah, right. Moron. Immiscible. Idiot. Ignoramus. Muttonhead. Simpleton. Blockhead. Nincompoop. Jackass. Canker blossom!" Seth flopped backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling morosely.

* * *

Tasha was shocked when she realized that she was parked in her own driveway. Moving on autopilot, she got out of her car and walked up the sidewalk to her house. "He kissed my hand." She murmured under her breath as she pushed open the door. She leaned against the door to push it closed. "He kissed my hand." She flicked the locks. "He kissed my hand." She floated through the house, not turning on any lights. "He kissed my hand." She headed for her bedroom, flopping backwards on her bed to stare at the ceiling. "He kissed my hand. He wants to see me tomorrow."

Tasha's good mood lasted through her trip to the post office the next morning where she dropped off the handful of envelopes that Seth had helped her complete. Her good mood even lasted on her drive to work and parking her car. She entered the red brick building, swiped her badge to clock in, waved at the secretary, and headed down the lively-colored hallway. Conversations abound all around. No one acknowledged Tasha's wave. Her bright smile began to dim. She approached the small office she shared with other assistants, stowed her handbag in a drawer she could lock, and then headed to the classroom where she assumed she would be working that day. Finding the teacher busy setting up, she asked if she could help. "That's okay. I've got it covered. Thanks." The other woman wasn't trying to be dismissive, but that's how she came across. Tasha turned and headed down the hall to see if the other teacher she worked with needed any help. She was dismissed, again. With nothing else to do, she headed back to her office to check her e-mail. There were the required dozen or so spam pieces that slipped past the filter and then there was the one that she didn't want to read. The one from her mother. Ugh.

 _Dear Tasha,_

 _I really hate to bother you sweetie but I need your help. Since Granny died I just feel so alone. Are you sure you can't come home? This house is so big and so lonely. You know your father isn't a help with his issues and your aunt is just hateful. I need you to come home and help take care of it. I can't take care of the house and the yard myself. I wish you were here. It would be like when you were younger and we had so much fun together, shopping and cooking together._ Tasha had to stop reading and pinch her nose. 'Isn't it funny how people's memories of the past differ so greatly?' _I know you have helped us with the lawyers but we need you to help with the day-to-day stuff as well. It's not like you have a terrific job that would be hard to replace, dear. That assistant job doesn't pay that well. You can get a job here that pays the same rate and be near your parents._

 _Come home._

 _Love you,_

 _Mom_

Tasha closed the e-mail without replying. It was going to be another day in paradise.

* * *

"Focus, Seth. Where is your mind, man?" The physical therapist pushed the wrestler hard. His knee ached. His thigh ached. His calf and shin ached. Today was the first time his ankle had ached. Why would his ankle ache when they were stretching and working on his knee? It made no sense, except that was par for the course in his life.

Seth flopped on the mat that lay on the floor. "I met this absolute angel."

The therapist sat beside him, beginning his post-workout rub-down. "O-okay. I am not seeing the problem…yet."

"You want a list?" Seth rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. "Let's see…She has a real job. She wants to travel. She wants a life. She is sweet, kind, adorable, and so damn trusting. I am jaded. I hurt people without meaning to. I am crass, rude, ignorant, and my job hauls my ass all over the damn globe. I'd destroy her…"

"Woah, woah, woah. You are jumping way ahead of yourself here." The therapist rubbed over his aching calf muscles as he spoke. "You said you met her when? Yesterday? This morning? I haven't heard about her, so it was recently. You've still got a ways to go on your therapy so take your time. It sounds like she's a local, so she's not going anywhere. Talk to her. If she's as sweet as you claim, she'll need time to adjust. You said she wants to travel and that your job forces you to go from place to place to place. That means you might have room for compromise if things work out." The therapist moved up to Seth's thigh. "The important thing to remember is communication. Does she know what you do for a living? If you are thinking about something more than a hit-and-run, you'd better make sure she knows what's coming."

Seth rubbed his eyes more. "I don't want to talk about who I am or what I've done. Then I have to confess to everything including some really embarrassing shit that will make her walk away. She's an angel."

"If you don't…"

"If I don't, I lose anyway."

* * *

Tasha's shoulders were slumped as she swiped her badge against the time clock. Conversations swirled around her as teachers discussed their plans for the evening and ideas for their weekend bar-hopping the following night. No one thought to mention Tasha as they made their plans. No one thought to ask Tasha what she was doing. With a slight wave in the direction of the secretary, she headed out the door and in the direction of her car. Curling up in her recliner with a thick book sounded so good right now. Maybe she would go through the drive-thru for a thick milkshake and call that dinner for the night… "Dammit!" She smacked her hand on top of her car before unlocking the door. "I have to go pick Seth up from therapy and we're supposed to go to dinner. I really don't feel like going to a restaurant tonight." Sliding into her car, she gripped the steering wheel and blinked back the tears. "Buck up, sister-girl. You don't have his number. You can't leave him standing there. You have to go get him." With a groan she started the car and headed down the road.

Pulling up to the front of the rehab center, Tasha flexed her hands across the steering wheel. "Here goes nothing." She reached for the handle on her door just as the rear passenger door opened.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." Two crutches and a duffle bag slid onto the seat. The door shut and Seth hobbled forward a couple of steps to get into the front seat. "Therapy was a little rough today." He admitted before groaning and closing his eyes and gripping the sides of the seat. "I'm really happy to have a ride today." Without looking at her, he reached for his seatbelt and fastened it before gripping onto the door handle tightly.

"Are you okay?" Tasha asked quietly.

Seth bit his upper lip. "Yeah. It'll be fine."

Tasha laid her hand on his forearm. "Seth, it looks like your day was as rotten as mine." His eyes finally shifted to look at her. "Confession time… I was going to call off and curl up in my recliner with a milkshake. Pity-party for one." Seth shook his head. She whispered, "I'm glad I didn't. But I don't feel like going to a restaurant. Are you okay with take out and pity-party for two?"

His head lolled on the headrest. "That is the best offer I've had in years." He scrolled though his phone for the restaurant's number. "I'll call ahead. What would you like to eat?"

* * *

The sun was setting, sending blinding rays through Tasha's windows a few hours later. "That was delicious. I can't believe I ate that much!" Tasha laughed.

"Neither can I." Seth looked up in horror. "I mean I can't believe I ate that much. I wasn't talking about you. Good Lord, I would never say… You didn't eat that much… I wouldn't insult you like that… I like you too much too… Dammit! I knew I was going to screw this up!" He stared at the table in mortified embarrassment, sure he had offended her.

Tasha smiled softly as she laid her hand on top of his clenched fist. "Seth, hey, it's okay. I understand what you were saying. You don't have to walk on eggshells. I know I'm not a stick-figure. I could stand to lose a few pounds."

"HELL NO!" he exploded. "You are gorgeous just the way you are!"

"Seth…"

"Tasha, I am not a finesse man. I am blunt and call it as I see it." He flipped his hand over to hold hers. "Here's the God's honest truth. You are so damn sweet I want to pull you close and have a taste. You are just the right size that I wouldn't worry about crushing you, no matter what I wanted to do. You are so damn perfect. The only thing that worries me is that I am too crass for you, too brazen for your perfection. I know that I am going to screw this up and lose you. The only thing worse than being alone two days ago would be knowing what it's like to be here with you on a night like tonight and then knowing I screwed it up and lost you." Tasha covered her mouth with one hand and cupped his cheek with her other. He rubbed his whiskers against her palm as he continued. "I talked to my physical therapist about you today because I couldn't focus. I don't want this to be a hit-and-run. I want to get to know you, to try and build something. I know I've failed at relationships before but I know I can do this. I know that when I have someone that gives a damn about me and feels I am worth the effort that I will be just as invested as she is. I just need to know that someone cares about me, the man, not the name." Tasha's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Exactly. You don't know and don't care. You don't want to parade around in public. You want to be here, with me. We've talked about our days, where we'd like to travel, assholes who commit fraud, but nothing about my job. You don't care about publicity and fame. That is rare and priceless to me." Now Tasha's eyebrow rose in skepticism. "Point of clarification – have you heard of the WWE? I am a wrestler. Well, I was actually the champion until I ripped apart my knee." Both of her eyebrows were now at her hairline. "I know it sounds like I'm a braggart, and maybe I used to be, but I'm trying to explain to you why you are so refreshing and different. I've been in relationships where the woman only saw me for the title, the fame, the publicity, and the money. I know this because as soon as I wasn't on television or I did something that wasn't quite kosher, I was alone." At this point Seth was clutching the back of Tasha's head, fearful that she wouldn't understand. "When I walked into that diner I was feeling so alone. No one seemed to care what was going on with my rehab. No one was there when I woke up from surgery. I went from people everywhere and me holding them at arm's length to no one around. Now, in 24 hours, I have you. I see you checking in on me, caring for me, and becoming part of my life. I see a future with me by your side, daring someone to put a tear in your eye again. I see us traveling to those places on your wish list of destinations. I want to see the wonder in your eyes the first time you see the Grand Canyon. I want to stand beside you the first time you sink your toes in the Pacific Ocean. And when I hoist that championship over my head again, I want to see your face at ringside because it will be with your help and support that I will get back to championship form. I want to feel you wrapped around me, complaining that I am coating you in my sweat and that I stink."

"Never happen." She whispered.

"And once we get backstage I would… What? What did you say?" Seth stopped his stream of consciousness to look down at Tasha. "What do you mean, 'never happen'?"

"You said that you used to be the champion and that you are working to get back to that spot. If you got back there and I was fortunate enough to be present when you achieved that goal, I certainly wouldn't complain about sweat or stink. That's the price of hard work. I'd be blessed to sha…" She was cut off by a hard kiss sealing their lips together. Seth's hands held her head steady as his mouth framed hers pressing against her as if she were the sustenance he needed to survive. Tasha's hands clasped his neck as she tried to keep her balance, not wanting to topple over onto him. Seth had no qualms, pulling her closer as his lips opened and his tongue filled her. Sighing, Tasha could do little else but hold on and enjoy the invasion, meeting each thrust of Seth's with a stroke of her own.

* * *

"You'd better answer that." Seth said.

"I don't want to. I just want to stay curled up right here." Tasha mumbled from her spot curled against his side on the sofa. She squeezed her arm around his abdomen. "It's probably my mother. After her e-mail today, I really don't want to talk to her." Seth pulled back a little to look down at her. Tasha grabbed her phone and pulled up her e-mail, letting him read the message her mother sent. "I know my mother has had a lot to deal with since the death of her mother and my father's deteriorating health is a problem, too, but I cannot live there. She's a succubus. She'll drain the life out of me."

Seth pulled her close again. "Nope. You're not going there. We agree on that. And I realize that I sound like an egotistical prick when I tell you that you aren't moving in with your mother or going there for an extended period of time to help her." He kissed her forehead. "I can tell that you have shouldered so much. She even says that you have been there and sorted out the legal part that she couldn't. If you were to go back you would be an enabler and you would completely lose yourself. You can't do that." He held her tightly and kissed her head again. "You are a wonderful daughter. You've been there for your parents and you will continue to be. You just aren't going to sacrifice yourself on the altar of good intentions and give away your life needlessly." Tasha buried her face in his chest as the tears began to flow. Seth tucked his nose into her short brown hair and closed his eyes. This is what a relationship was supposed to be like; supporting each other through the tough stuff, talking to each other, bolstering your partner's spirits. Why was it so easy with Tasha? They'd only met yesterday and they were getting along like they'd known each other for years. He hadn't had times like this with his ex-girlfriend or his former fiancé. This time it was Tasha's cell phone that began to ring. Seth didn't have far to reach to snag it and see the caller ID. A hard glint formed in his eyes. He swiped to accept the call. "Hi, Mom!" The woman on the other end sputtered. "Oh, you have the right number. This is Tasha's phone. I'm her boyfriend. I'm sure she's mentioned me. She hasn't?" Seth glanced at Tasha who was looking up from his chest, horrified. "Babe, you haven't told your mother about us? Aw, that hurts." He put his hand on her head and tucked her back against his side as he resumed his conversation with her mother. "Tash and I were just talking about your message. How's Pop doin'? He getting' around okay? Good, good. And you were able to get to the store today as well? That's good. Tash had a great day at work. She helped these kids and they learned a lot from her. She has a dramatic impact on their lives. It's amazing the things that she does. Me? I'm recovering from an injury right now." Seth snorted as he listened to her mother rant. "Yeah. I'm a bum. You have me pinned. I'm just here to mess with your plans." Seth tilted Tasha's chin so she could see his face as he spoke. "Just so we are clear here – You will not have a maid in my girl. Tash is not coming to live with you. When I finish my rehab, she and I are going to be traveling together. You won't have any pull on her anymore. Don't run my girl down again. She's mine." Seth disconnected the call without breaking eye contact with Tasha. "I mean it, Tash. You are my girl. You and I…"

Tasha put her finger up to Seth's lips. "You stood up to her for me." Seth kissed her finger. "You see me." His eyes crinkled in confusion. "You actually see me, know me, understand me, and we've only known each other for a day." Seth nodded once. "You see more than others have that have known me for years. How is that?"

Speaking against her finger, Seth answered, "I could ask you the same thing. I don't believe in love at first sight. Or, since I ran you over, second sight. I do, however, believe that some people are meant to be. And for whatever reason, kismet – fate – written in the stars – whatever, you and I are supposed to be. I was supposed to screw up my knee, have therapy here, and go into that diner last night. You were supposed to go through all the stuff you've been through so you'd be in that diner with those fraud forms and we'd meet. We have so many similarities and yet we are so different. We match so well. Time will tell."

Tracing her hands down his chest, Tasha murmured, "It seems so fast yet it feels so right."

Seth caught her hands, bringing them to his mouth to kiss her fingertips. "Agreed. And as much as we have shared tonight…"

Tasha stood and held out her hands to Seth. "Just sleep. Sleep beside me. I don't want to be alone. I know you don't want to go back to that hotel room."

Seth looked up at her. "I don't want to go, but I'm not sure I should stay. I told you I'm not a finesse man. I'm blunt and honest. And Tasha, lying beside you in a bed does not lead to sleeping. It leads to tasting that sweetness and seeing just what this knee can handle. I called myself all kinds of names last night for kissing your hand and I know I will berate myself for admitting this to you now when I am alone in that hotel bed when I could have been curled around you, but I'd rather walk away now than rush things and lose you later." Seth rubbed his clenched fists on his thighs. "For once I want to do the right thing."

Tasha rubbed her big toe on the carpet. She stared at her foot, contemplating what she was about to say. Seth had to lean forward to hear, she spoke so softly. "It's rare that I've dated. Men haven't spent the night."

Seth shoved himself up from the sofa and hugged her tightly. "The right thing might kill me." He groaned. "I swear that I am not going to touch you tonight. Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow…"

* * *

The clock on opposite side of the room read 2:32. Seth knew he needed to get some sleep. He hadn't lied when he told Tasha that lying in a bed with her wouldn't lead to sleeping. Of course, he's meant more carnal activities at the time but when he'd promised that he would do the right thing for once he'd meant that as well. To feel her rounded bottom pressed against him, to smell her hair as it fanned across her pillow and his shoulder, to hear her breathing and that slight snore she had… and when she moved… the torture of her movement… the brush of her touch on his skin lit him on fire. He had to concentration on his breathing to keep it even and to not clench his fists. He had to focus on not locking every muscle in his body because he was struggling to refrain from rolling over and burying his hands in her hair. The desire to see if she tastes as sweet as he fantasized rolled through his mind. When her leg slid over his, he wondered if she was dreaming of him. It wouldn't take much to slide a finger down, just to check and see if she was as wet as he was stiff. But he promised. He promised her. Not tonight. Tomorrow.

Now the clock said it was 2:34. Tonight would never end.

* * *

Tasha felt like she was being squeezed by an anaconda. Not that she had ever been in that situation, but the lack of air in her lungs, the vise like grip around her ribs, and the feel of teeth against her neck led her to the conclusion that an anaconda was definitely attacking her. Blinking again, she realized that a blanket of hair was covering her face. Long, dark hair with the exception of some blond bits on the ends of a few strands. Tasha poked in the vicinity of where she believed Seth's mid-section might be and gasped, "Can't… Breathe!" The grip tightened and then released with an immediate apology. "S'okay." As she tried to turn to face the man in her bed, Tasha realized that her bottom was molded against his crotch in a tight spoon and he was _very, very_ _ **aroused.**_ "Um…"

Seth grimaced sheepishly. "Been that way most of the night."

Tasha looked over her shoulder at him but didn't move. "I, ah…"

Taking her lack of movement and no comment as a sign, Seth moved his injured knee out of the way and flipped her onto her back. Then he leaned over her with his injured knee resting lightly on her thigh as he hovered over her. "I made you a promise. I said I wasn't going to rush you last night. No touching, no tasting, no fingering, no foreplay. I behaved. As much as I wanted to sink inside and make you mine, I kept my word." He lowered his head until his breath fanned over her face. "Make no mistake, Tasha. Tonight, I am going to take you. Hard. You will scream my name. We will know exactly what my knee can handle because I am going to push it to its limits. And then I am going to pull you on top of me and watch you fall apart in my arms. I am a man of my word. These are promises, Tash."

As Seth leaned down to kiss her forehead, she slid her hand along the thigh that was holding his weight. The back of her hand brushed against him causing Seth to hiss as she whispered, "That's what's going to get me through my day." She caressed his thigh. "Knowing that we have a reward for working _hard_ today."

Seth groaned, "I do believe you have a wicked streak, Ms. Tasha. A very, very wicked streak. I. Love. It." He punctuated each word with a kiss before rolling onto his back and taking her with him.

"Watch your knee!" she squealed.

"I'm not about to do anything to endanger tonight. Guaranteed." He made his promise as he situated her where he wanted, straddling his waist. "I just wanted a vision to carry me through the day." Tasha ducked her head and tried to hide her smile. Seth sat up, curling his fingers in her hair. "No hiding from me. I want to see those gorgeous eyes."

Tasha mimicked his grip by curling her fingers in his hair. "Yes, sir." she smarted in response. Before he could make another snappy come-back, she rocked her hips and his eyes rolled back in his head and his hands dropped to the mattress to keep his balance. She nipped at the vein just under his ear before whispering, "A very wicked streak." Without having his hands on her, Tasha was able to slip off the bed and into the master bathroom before Seth could catch her.

He heard the shower start and the toilet flush. "Touché. Well played. My Tash will keep me on my toes." Knowing that shower sex with a bum knee was out of the question, Seth used the other bathroom and 'took the edge off'.

Fifteen minutes later, two freshly showered and smiling people met in the kitchen. "Tonight you are going to pay for that." Seth growled.

"Good." Tasha returned. "It'll be fun to see you try." Seth grabbed her backside with one hand and pulled her close. "Babe, drink lots of fluids today. I am going to make you scream tonight."

Tasha patted his chest. "You did say you had a healthy ego." She grabbed her lunch and a large paper bag with 'SETH' written on it in large block letters. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you need lunch?" Then she made a show of grabbing two water bottles from the refrigerator. She put one in each lunch and said, "You'd better stay hydrated, too." Laughing to herself she headed for the door.

"You little witch. I am going to…" Seth grumbled as he clutched the bag and following her.

* * *

"You seem to be in a better mood today." Seth's therapist said as he pushed the man through another complex set of workout routines.

"I am. My angel and I talked." The therapist snorted in disbelief. "TALKED."

"If you say so. That's not what I call it."

"All we did was talk. We talked a lot. We've known each other a day and a half now and we're both amazed that we're so comfortable with each other. She's perfect for me and I feel like I am good for her, too. She didn't know who I was until I told her. She doesn't watch wrestling. She isn't motivated by money. She could care less whether I'm on television. Hell, she made me lunch." Seth spoke through the work-out.

"What's in the lunch? Fried chicken? Chips? Cold Cut?" The therapist rolled his eyes. Both men looked at each other and headed for the break room to open the lunch that Tasha had packed. They stood back with their arms over their chests, staring at the food on the table. "Um, Seth?" Seth looked at the physical therapist with raised eyebrows. "Do not pass go. Do not collect $200. Just grab her and head to Vegas. Marry her before she can escape."

Pulling out a chair, Seth grabbed the sandwich that was made with chicken obviously grilled at home and smiled. Taking the cover off of the salad with lettuce, sliced hard-boiled eggs, tomatoes, celery, and snap peas, he looked in the bag for a fork. He set the fork next to the K.C. drink. "I do believe I just might do that. I just might."

* * *

That afternoon, when Tasha pulled up in front of the rehabilitation center, Seth greeted her with a kiss and a question. "How fast can you pack a bag? We're taking a little trip."

 _ **;)**_

 _ **I always do love a cliff-hanger!**_


End file.
